


Blue Lotus open for Business

by SanaVenus



Series: Blue Lotus - Coffee Shop [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seragaki brothers work in a Coffee shop owned by Tae called the Blue Lotus. After it closes for the day, Mizuki takes over and runs it as a bar. This is the story of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Lotus open for Business

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first up, welcome back guys ready for another au?  
> Apartment AU hasn't been abandoned I just don't have any fresh fluff for those pairings so time for another new AU.  
> No Sei this time, he didn't fit in well with everyone as Noiz is very much taken and I only really ship Sei with Noiz, sorry 'bout that.  
> This will hopefully/probably have smut in it eventually. [the AU that is] 
> 
> This is basically just an intro into this new AU and how everyone slots together in it, I'll probably do some fics like this and others as more individual pair focused. Next up is one focused on Noiz =D 
> 
> Please enjoy the ride along with me, comments and criticism would be lovely.

The Blue Lotus opened every morning at 7 o’clock; Ren was usually the one to unlock the door, he and his brothers worked hard in the mornings to get ready for the opening time. Noiz their other staff member usually didn’t come in until the afternoon but he’d had his schedule changed to fit Aoba’s mood. 

Aoba still got up to help Ren set up but he then slunk off back to their home attached to the shop, mostly because his boyfriend had finally decided he might as well move in. 

Mizuki ran the shop after 10pm when it switched over to a bar, Ren being the hardest worker usually stayed for a while to assist Mizuki. Noiz kicked up a fuss when he started working because he couldn’t work in the bar as he’s under the legal drinking limit in the area. 

Today was no different to usual, Ren opened up shop and shortly afterwards a disgruntled and annoyed Noiz stormed in. Ren was used to this by now. However today Sly, Ren and Noiz were supposed to be working the opening shift, but there was no sign of Ren’s older brother. 

Ren made Noiz some coffee and passed it to him. Noiz grumbled into his cup as he tried drank it. They’d all learned quite quickly that Noiz wasn’t a morning person. However Ren couldn’t be left to tend the shop on his own, even just for a few hours in the morning. If his fans knew he was alone in the shop there was no telling what would happen. Noiz had been moved to the early shift because Sly wasn’t reliable, on one occasion Sly had gotten in trouble for leaving the youngest of the trio alone to fend for himself. Ren had managed because a regular customer and long-time friend of the family, Koujaku, had stepped in. 

The door opened as the first customer of the morning entered. He was another regular, a lot of the later female customers would coo over his mature looking figure and face but no one had ever dared approach him. 

Noiz almost choked on his coffee as the tall male approached the counter, unfortunately catching his eye before he hid in the back. A small smile was left on the older male’s face. Ren quickly moved to get the customer his usual order. 

“Thank you for your patronage as always Mink!” Ren said with a carefree smile. Mink nodded and headed to his usual table and pulled out his things from his bag. 

Noiz slipped back to the counter again peeking over at Mink. “I bet he’s huge. I bet if it’s his I would be able to feel it.” Noiz mumbled to Ren who looked at him horrified. 

“Too much information! I have to go over there and give him refills; please don’t tell me those kinds of things.” Ren whined, Noiz cracked a smirk but then went back to his grumbling and coffee drinking while he kept his eyes on Mink. 

The slow trickle of customers finally kicks off about an hour after Mink walks through the shop’s doors. At this point Noiz takes over at the counter taking orders while Ren goes to serve the customers. All three of the Seragaki brothers have a fan following among their customers; however Ren is only one who’s too polite to stand up for himself; which just increases his following. Aoba and Ren both keep their hair long due to their sensitive hair; however both have been mistaken for girls at various points of their life. Neither of them can bear to cut their hair though so Aoba wears his back in a ponytail while Ren wears his up in a loose bun to keep it out of his way. Sly however keeps his short despite the sensitivity. 

Unfortunately a hands-y Ren fan had arrived to spoil the peaceful quiet morning. Normally they didn’t appear until it got a little busy in hope that no one would notice, and equally unfortunately he slipped past Noiz’s sleepy radar. Touchy 

Noiz was startled into full wakefulness when he heard a sharp cry from Ren from the back of the room. Of course the pervert had chosen the farthest seat from Noiz. Noiz leaped over the barrier to get to the male. However at the same time Mink rose from his seat and to his full height. 

“I think it’s fairly obvious from his expression that your touching isn’t wanted.” Mink says as he grabs the wrist of the customer pulling it away from the smaller male. Noiz pulled Ren out of the way as the other pair got a little more violent, however the customer gave up quickly and Mink ejected him from the shop. 

“Sorry for the trouble, but thank you for your assistance.” Ren said to Mink with a smile. Mink nodded.

“No problem.” 

Noiz and Ren returned behind the counter as they waited for the flow of customers to start up again. They watched as the rain began to fall outside and Sly hurried through the main door. 

“Have you guys heard the Angel outside of this place? He’s amazing.” Sly chimed as he strolled to the back.

“Where the hell have you been!? You work this shift too you know!” Noiz snapped as soon as Sly was within range. With the fierceness in Noiz’s tone it was hard to believe these two were best friends. 

Sly shrugged and slipped round the back to hang up his jacket. Noiz stood in the doorway continuing to yell. 

“Hey I don’t get paid, so I’ll turn up whenever I want, my family owns the place.” Sly retorted. 

“I don’t get paid either! But I still have the respect to turn up to my own damn shift! What would you have done if I was sick?! What then?!” Noiz yelled. 

Sly didn’t make a reply he just shrugged as he got changed into his uniform. 

Ren smiled lightly at the pair, “It’s fine, if you want I’ll just handle the early bird shift on my own. Mink’s usually the only one here anyway.” 

“No chance.” The boys both said simultaneously. Ren frowned lightly, thinking that neither of them thought he could handle working on his own. 

Afternoon was closing in and the busy point of the day was nearing, Noiz was still seething about Sly turning up late and quietly grumbled as he dealt with customers. 

Aoba emerged from the back of the shop with messy hair; he didn’t seem to want to bother with putting it up let alone brushing it. It was obvious to the workers what he’d been doing before he arrived. 

“And you! You make me work at some ungodly hour while you go spend the night with your boyfriend; I had to walk here in the rain this morning. You and that brother of yours are just unreal!” Noiz snapped starting yet another sleep deprived argument. 

Ren was cleaning a table when another customer arrived, “Working hard as usual, shame none of the others seem to be pulling their weight,” he chuckled. 

“Shh, Koujaku not so loud, if Noiz hears you he will probably start an all-out brawl at this rate.” Ren said with a soft laugh. The pair looked over to the fighting trio. 

As they were getting louder Mink began packing his things and Noiz was both alarmed and angrier. These two were showing him up in front of his crush that they all knew about. 

Mink paused at the counter and Noiz moved away from the two brothers to assist him. 

“Would you like to go for a meal after you’re done with your shift? If it’s not problem of course…” Mink asked, as forward as he sounded he also looked vaguely uneasy and nervous which match Noiz perfectly. Noiz almost couldn’t speak and Mink thought he’d scared him off.

“A-Ah yeah! I’m free from about six if that works for you…” Noiz said trying to get his words out. Mink nodded. 

“I’ll be back at six then,” Mink said before turning to leave. The boys all watched as the blood ran to Noiz’s face. 

Noiz was silent until he saw Mink was gone. “Holy crap, he just asked me out didn’t he?” Noiz managed to say after a while.

“Yeah and you handled it perfectly!” Ren said with a smile. 

“Holy crap… I thought he thought I was annoying… Seriously?! D’ya think I’m getting laid tonight?” Noiz said trying to ease out of his nerves. Sly smirked at his friend.

“If you are, we’d better change your shift as no way you’re walking tomorrow morning.” Sly laughed. 

“God I hope so,” Noiz replied quietly. 

“Okay that’s enough about that. You can finish up a bit earlier to get ready if you want, do you want to run back and get some other clothes?” Aoba asked.

“Nah I have a clean set here,” Noiz replied, 

“Yeah because he was hoping this would happen.” Sly chimed in. 

Ren got Koujaku’s coffee to go and waved him off as the male headed back to his own store. 

Coming up to six o’clock the boys began packing up for the night, Noiz had slipped out to shower and get changed for his date while Ren had run off to get some shut eye. Aoba was washing counters and cleaning the machines while Sly was dealing with the bins in the rain as punishment for being late to his shift. 

Outside Sly was startled to hear the voice he’d heard upon his arrival, it sounded like an angel. Tugging his jacket’s hood further over his head he went to investigate. Sure enough outside the shop was a young man probably a bit older than himself; he wore a long white jacket which matched his white hair. Both his red eyes and his yellow scarf were eye catching. Near his feet as an overturned umbrella with coins in it, because of that he was completely soaked through.

“Oi! You’re going to get sick after getting that soaked! Have you been here all day?!” Sly demanded. 

“Oh! Yes I thought since the sky was so grey I should sing to cheer the people who pass me up” The male said cheerfully. 

“Come with me, you need to get out of those clothes.” Sly said grabbing the male’s arm and tugging him slightly to show he had to go with him. The white haired male took his umbrella and followed Sly into the back of the shop. Noiz and Aoba both gave them odd looks at the male brought inside. 

With a little bit of trouble Sly managed to get him into the shower and out of all his clothes. Once he was done he went to find Aoba and Noiz, Noiz was with Mink near the door getting ready to go. 

“Aoba I need you to raid Mizuki’s stuff and bring me clothes.” Sly said to his brother. 

“Why?” Aoba replied quickly. 

“Because that idiot in our shower is too big, none of my things will fit. So you need to get your boyfriend to lend him some clothes, underwear too.” Sly explained. Aoba was speechless but eventually gave in as this wasn’t something Sly was known for doing. Ren was the one who brought the puppies and kittens home all the time. Sly was the one who walked past them. 

Aoba quickly went and fetched clothes, and returned with an intrigued and mildly sleepy Mizuki. Sly took the bundle of clothes with a mumbled thank you and headed back to the shower room. 

The male stood for a few minutes without announcing himself because the male completely naked and Sly was admiring his build and what he had down below. He was beginning to envy Noiz less and less. Sly left the clothes in the dry changing room and headed to the male. 

He quickly realised the water wasn't actually warm, “Oi, you’re supposed to be having a warm shower.” Sly snapped taking his arm and realising he didn’t actually feel cold, confused he moved on, “I brought you some clean stuff to put on for the time being, we’re washing and drying your other things… You’re welcome to stay with us until then…” Sly explained quickly excusing himself. 

He returned to where Aoba and Mizuki were and made a gagging sound as he watched the pair make out. 

“Do they fit okay?” Mizuki asked Sly shrugged.

“Dunno yet, we’ll find out soon enough I guess.” Sly mumbled. 

The white haired male eventually emerged fully clothed in Mizuki’s clothes and joined the group. “Thank you for lending me clothes.” The male said with a smile. 

“No problem. It’s lucky that they fit okay.” Mizuki replied. “Oh! I’ve seen you around a lot, you’re usually outside singing right?”  
“Yeah! I enjoy the expressions I receive when people hear my voice. I’m Clear, thank you again for your assistance.” The male explained.

“I’m Aoba, this is Mizuki and that’s Sly.” Aoba said introducing the others to the male. Sly frowned lightly, Aoba was hogging Clear now that Mizuki had shown an interest. 

“Do you live nearby? You’re down here most days right?” Mizuki asked. 

“It’s not that close, but it’s easy enough to get here.” Clear responded. His glance slid over to Sly who was looking moody and annoyed. 

“Is street performing your only income?” Mizuki asked, Clear nodded, “I was actually thinking about it for a while now, but would you like to work in the bar? Your voice would be perfect for the atmosphere we have,” He suggested. Aoba and Sly both looked over at the male surprised. 

“What? More hands couldn’t hurt, we could use another set to help with Ren anyway. Koujaku usually comes by to lend a hand but it’d be nice to not have to rely on regulars.” Mizuki explained to Aoba. 

Clear looked over at Sly to get a read on the male, the short haired male shrugged, “It couldn’t hurt, it’d let me take more time off too. It’s hard enough to work both the morning and late night shifts.” 

“I would be happy to work any of the shifts. Since I don’t really require much,” Clear started he paused as if to think of a word, “Sleep, as most individuals.” Sly smirked at the male’s comment not being able to help himself take it out of context. 

“We can work this out later, for now let’s go get dinner and wake Ren up so the bar can open?” Aoba suggested. The group agreed and somehow Clear wound up being invited for dinner which he gratefully accepted.


End file.
